Draco's Party
by AngelinaWeasley1
Summary: My second set of parodies to hit songs sung by HP characters. The first features Draco. He's always been the coolest wizard in the school...
1. Party

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Never have, never will. If I did, certain things would be a lot different!...

A/N: Raise your hand if you remember Aaron Carter's song "Aaron's Party"!... Yay! You all get 4 Chocolate Frogs! Well this is the parody for it, and I find that years later, it still tickles me. Ha ha.

**Draco's Party**

_Verse 1 (Draco, rapping):_

I've always been the coolest wizard in the school

The popular one, who makes the girls drool

So one day I had this brilliant idea

(Throw a party of the month?)

Nah, a party of the year!

All the fly witches couldn't turn it down

Now all I gotta do is get my parents out

Should I send them to the Ministry?

(No, straight to the Dark Lord!)

So I think

Hmm...

What the hell, sure!

I said, hey mum, dad, why're you sitting at home?

It's a Friday night

Have you visited Voldemort?

I'll stay here and just watch our home

Don't fuss over me

I'll be fine alone

[Draco pushes Lucius and Narcissa toward one of their many fireplaces, gives them Floo Powder, and watches them disappear]

Have a good time!

The door gets pounded cause the party's here

People acting crazy, just like it's New Year's

Walking round the manor like, who's the man?

(Can't nobody do it like Malfoy can)

First to attack

You know that's me!

Cursing everybody and laughing cruelly

I guess somewhere along I lost my head

Cause I jumped on the table and this is what I said

_Chorus:_

People all round, you gotta!

Everyone together sing it loud!

Draco Malfoy is the man

What? Say it again

People all around, you gotta

From the left, to the right

Make noise

Draco M.'s in the house

Uh, uh, what what what?

(Na na na na! Na na na na na na! Na na na na!

Hey hey hey hey hey!)

_Verse 2:_

Things were going great, then to my surprise

Some people walked in that I truly despise

I said

Potter, yo, you'd better get out

(Harry: Hey man, I heard this was an open house)

Open house?

(That's what the flyer said)

I didn't put out fliers

(Somebody did)

She walks by, the witch I'm crushing on

And a kid spills juice on my mum's new cushion

I turn around, another kids breaks a lamp

(I hope they weren't expensive)

They got them from France!

But now I won't sweat it

I'll clean it up later

There's a cutie over there and I really wanna meet 'er

_Chorus_

[Little music interlude while things get out of control. Draco runs to the window]

_Verse 3:_

Is that blonde hair?

Oh damn, I'm in trouble!

Everybody get out now, on the double!

I'm dead

(You're done!)

That's it for me

I'm gonna be picked off the Black family tree

Once mum finds out about this party I had

I don't even wanna start thinking 'bout dad

I'm hustling round the manor tryin' to clean up the mess

(I sure could put my Nimbus to the test)

I hear two voices and people walking up the steps

I guess life is good

With ten seconds left

[The Malfoys enter their home only to find it in its frantic state, and their son with a guilty look on his face. Lucius' face contorts with anger and he screams out:]

DRACO!

(Draco): Grounded!

_Chorus, until the song fades_


	2. Hogwarts Express

A/N: Does anyone remember Will Smith's movie, Wild Wild West? Well I do, and I liked it as a wee child so I parodied the song for it, as I tend to do. Lol. Anyway, James raps it with help from Remus.

**Hogwarts Express**

_Verse one (Enter one James Potter):_

P, Jim P

Yeah that's me

Rough ridah

No you don't want nada

None of this

Six gunnin' this

Wizard runnin' this

Gryffindor solider, look, it's like I told ya

Any damsel that's in distress

Be outta that dress when she meet James P

Marauders

I don't check the law and abide

Watch ya step

Don't trip, and getta hold of ya side

Swallow ya pride

Don't let your lip react

I'll pull out my wand and have you flat on your back

With Sirius, from the start of this

Rulin' this game

James P, hot as can be

Said remember tha name

Now who you gonna call?

(Not the DEs!)

Now who you gonna call?

(J-A-M-E-S P!)

If you got some beef, with any four of us

Break out!

Before you get bumrushed! (on the...)

_Chorus:_

Hogwarts Express!

(When I roll onto tha!)

Hogwarts Express!

(When I stroll onto tha!)

Hogwarts Express!

(When I bounce onto tha!)

Hogwarts Express!

(Moony!)

_Remus singing:_

We're going straight! On!

The Hogwarts Express!

We're going straight, on!

Hogwarts Express!

_Verse 2:_

Now, now, now

Now once upon a time on Express

Mad man

Lost his damn mind on Express

Riddle

Takin' lives, thinks of nothin' else

Now it's up,

To us, to put his behind to the test

Slithers like a serpent

Through the shadows

Ready to battle

Bring all your goons in

They come to poison

Behind my back

Tryin' to curse me again

I hit him center

Now where your lip at kid?

Who that is?

An evil wizard bad for your health

I'm looking damn good, I know

If I can say it myself

Told me Voldie is a mad man

Well I don't fear that

He got mad curses too?

Ain't tryin' to hear that!

Tryin' to bring down me,

The champion?

When ya'll clowns attack

You see it can't be done!

Understand me son!

I'm the slickest there is

I'm the quickest there is

Did I say I'm the slickest there is?

So if you're barking up tha,

Wrong tree, we're coming

Don't be startin' nothin'

Me and my partners gonna

Test ya chest, Voldie

You can't stand the heat?

Then get off the Hog, warts!

_Chorus_

_Verse 3:_

To anybody

Who calls me "Potty"

Know that I'm bad

Don't draw your wand on the Express

Best done with a quill and a pad

Don't even think about it

With my moves,

I'm number one

Try to curse me and find out I'm not the one,

Son

With the girlies

Who swoon over me

Except for one witch named Lily

Who seems to can't see

That I'm the coolest on the Express

Chillin' with the Marauders on the Express

Don't mess with us, cause we on the!

_Chorus 2x_

(James) Can't stop the Marauders!

(Peter, in deep booming voice) Hogwarts Express!


	3. Case of the Ex

A/N: Okay, this parody is to Mya's "Case of the Ex" that's decades old. It's about Harry's past, awkward, can't-really-call-it-a-relationship-'cause-it-wasn't, fling with Cho Chang.

**Case of the Ex**

_Verse 1:_

It's after midnight and she sent an owl (owl!)

Saying come over, just use your wand, pow! (pow)

I could tell it was your ex by her script

Why is she contacting you, she has flipped

Now what is it that she wants?

Tell me what is it that she needs?

Did she hear about the brand new broom that you just bought for me?

'Cause ya'll didn't have no kids

Didn't share no mutual friends

And you told me she was a bitch

Caused you grief in her year six!

_Chorus:_

What you gonna do when you can't say no

When her feelings start to show

Boy I really need to know and

How you gonna act

How you gonna handle that

What you gonna do when she wants you back?

What you gonna do when you can't say no

When her feelings start to show

Boy I really need to know and

How you gonna act

How you gonna handle that

What you gonna do when she wants you back?

_Verse 2:_

There's no need to reminisce 'bout the past

Obviously 'cause that witch did not last

I know how a woman will try to game you

So don't get caught up because Harry you'll lose

Now what is it that she wants?

Tell me what is it that she needs?

Did she hear about the brand new broom that you just bought for me?

'Cause ya'll didn't have no kids

Didn't share no mutual friends

And you told me she was a bitch

Caused you grief in her year six!

_Chorus (2x) _

_Bridge:_

Why she sending owls (in the middle of the night)?

Why she in your life (trying to get what's mine)?

She don't know me

She's about to know me

I'm in your life, that's how it's goin' be

I've seen her photo (she ain't even all that)

So if you want her back (then take her back)

'Cause game recognize game

I can do the same thang

Get it right—change

Or take back this brooooom!

_Chorus (til end)_


	4. The Broom Song

A/N: This is the parody for Sisqo's "The Thong Song", very popular about ten years ago! And that's about the time I wrote it lol.

**The Broom Song **

(Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy are on the Quidditch field)

_Intro (Draco Malfoy, talking):_

You know this right here?

This is lettin' all the Muggles know, what wizards talk about

You know, the finer things in life

Check it out

_Verse 1 (Malfoy singing):_

Ooh that broom so scandalous

And you know anotha wizard couldn't handle it

Cause you're ridin' that thang like whose the ish

With a look in your eye so devilish

You like to ride to da hip hop spots

And you glide through the air to connect the dots

Better hold on tight, don't wanna flop

You are livin' la vida loca

_Bridge (Malfoy continues singing):_

It rides smooth as a truck, truck, truck

Bristles like what, what, what?

Baby move your bum, bum, bum,

Onto the broom!

It rides smooth as a truck, truck, truck

Bristles like what?

All night long

Let me see that broom!

_Chorus_

I like it when it zooms and goes, da da da da!

Baby make yo broom go, da da da da!

Oh I know you wanna show,

dat broom, broom, broom, broom, broom!

I like it when it zooms and goes, da da da da!

Baby make yo broom go, da da da da!

Oh I know you wanna show,

dat broom, broom, broom, broom, broom!

_Verse 2_

(Repeat)

_Bridge 2_

(Repeat)

_Chorus_

(Repeat)

_Bridge 3_

(Same as other three)

_Chorus_

(Sing til song fades...)


End file.
